When the day met the night
by TiffyW
Summary: Nico has just been released from the infirmary after spending a whole three days of being cared for by a certain blonde demigod. What are these odd thoughts popping into his mind?


**AN:** **Hey there! TiffyW here again bringing you another extremely fluffy mess of Solangelo. Honestly my all time favorite OTP, everytime I think about them I melt. As you should know after clicking on this fanfic it is a boyxboy pairing so spread the love! Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

Three days. Seventy-two hours. That's all it took. I left the infirmary mentally kicking myself as Will waved goodbye with that cheerful smile on his face. I stalked back across camp and when I reached my cabin I slammed the door with a little more force than necessary.

I made a beeline straight for my bed and fell on it. The bag of vitamins fell noisily on the floor but I couldn't be bothered to pick it up. I stared up at the charcoal ceiling. I really needed to change this decor, it was depressing even by my standards. I even missed the infirmary cots.

 **"Excuse you who said you could leave?" Will narrowed his eyes as I tied my shoe laces.**

 **"You said three days, it's been three days. I'm leaving." I stood up straight once more. Laying in an infirmary cot for the past three days made me forget how tall Will was. Almost a head taller than me even though he was only a year older. He wore his usual light blue scrubs over his signiture boardshorts and orange camp halfblood t-shirt with flip-flops.**

 **"I can't let you go, you still look like death." Will remarked. I rolled my eyes.**

 **"I** _ **always**_ **look like death. I am death." A smile tugged the corner of his mouth and he tried to keep the scowl on his face but he was failing miserably. He pretended to inspect his clip board. "Yeah well even Thanatos doesn't look this bad Death Boy. At least take these twice a day until they run out." He handed me a plastic bag with plastic containers of pills.**

 **I held them up to eye level but I couldn't read any of the labels thanks to my dyslexia. "What are they?" "Just some vitamins to make sure you don't take a permanent trip into the shadows. No shadowtravel until my say so, and make sure you come by for a check up once in a while." He shoved the packet of pills against my chest. "Doctor's orders." He gave another megawatt smile. My heart seemed to skip a beat and suddenly I felt some weird fluttering in my stomach. I muttered that I would and stalked out of the infirmary as fast as I could without running.**

"What am I? A ten-year old kid?" I muttered to the ceiling. All it took was seventy-two hours of Will's dumb jokes and concern and I had a full blown crush on the guy. I tried not to think about the flashy head-councelor of the Apollo cabin but the more I tried to block it the more the memories of the past three days flooded my brain.

 **"Werewolf claw marks?" Will asked, his bright blue eyes were the size of saucer plates as he gawked at me. I shrugged my bare shoulders, a little self conscious about the fact that I was shirtless in a crowded infirmary. My pasty skin was a far cry from Will's deep tan as he inspected the three parallel cuts on each of my biceps. It hadn't healed at all. The bleeding stopped somewhat but my arms were still swollen and red.**

 **"Alright, these are gonna need stitches. Thank the Gods that claw marks don't transfer the curse." Will narrowed his eyes as he turned my arm in his hands. His hands were pretty warm. Or maybe I was just cold. He asked for one of his cabin-mates to bring him what he needed.**

 **"I don't think we can risk any more Nectar, you probably lived off the stuff while you were travelling." I shrugged.**

 **"I don't remember much, most of the time I was either blacked out or fighting myself out of a life or death situation." Will set up surgical supplies next to my bed and slipped on some gloves.**

 **"Yeah well, can't promise this will be painless but you gotta tough it out. We're short on supplies." And he got to work. I wasn't painless. It hurt. But compared to what I've just been through it was a piece of cake.**

The claw marks were mostly healed now. Will had deemed it safe enough to drink a little Nectar on my second and third day in the infirmary. The stitches were still in though. I could feel them tugging on my t-shirt when I moved.

I don't know how it happened. I wasn't even tired but somehow I fell asleep on my bed. Surprisingly I had no dreams. I opened my eyes groggily. I couldn't tell if it was night or day thanks to the black-out curtains. I shuffled to the window and moved the curtain to be greeted with a pink sky and a setting sun. My stomach growled at the prospect of dinner being served soon so the dining pavilion was my next destination.

I opened the door in time for Jason's fist to swing down and scrape his knuckles against the door. His electric blue eyes were a bit surprised behind his gold-rimmed glasses. "Hey man." He managed to recover and put his hand behind his head.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked suspiciously, I looked around for Piper but she was nowhere in the immediate viscinity. "Just heading to dinner, you coming or what?" "Uh... yeah." I said intellegently. I guess Jason was considered a friend. He had my back in Greece, still it was a bit weird speaking to him. He'd visited sometimes in the infirmary but he'd just ask how I was and then strike up a conversation with Will, Piper was always nearby.

"Heard there was a bonfire tonight. Celebrate our homecoming. And our victory. Most of the campers are healed now, expecting it to be more lively than the others." Jason said. I had noticed how empty the infirmary was getting. There were only five other people when I left, but even they were probably released already. Jason stopped to stare at the horizon which was quickly turning bright red as the sun retreated.

I knew he was thinking about Leo. I had no words to say. I'd been waiting to hear how he'd been judged, he definitely should have gone to Elysium. A sacrifice like that was legendary, Hades, I'd have sent him to the isles of the blessed if it was up to me. But he hadn't been judged yet. which was strange since its been a little over a week. Other campers who hadn't made it during the battle were already in Elysium but it's like he never made it to the underworld. Like he never got on Charon's boat.

"He'll be back." Jason muttered and then looked sheepishly at me as he continued on.

The dining pavilion was crowded. Every other table was crowded except the big three of course. Percy, Jason and I sat together at Jason's table. Nobody seemed bothered and Chiron probably didn't feel like spoiling the mood.

Even some other campers were sitting at other tables with their friends who had just been released from the infirmary.

Will sat with his cabin mates laughing as one of his sisters recited some bad poetry. As he laughed he managed to glance in my direction and caught me looking at him. Immediately I turned to Percy to ask him about his activities for the next day while mentally kicking myself for being childish.

"Canoe lake, wanna join?" Percy asked and I found myself nodding. Well there were worse ways to spend they day. Like taking a stroll through Tartarus. I shuddered as I remembered my time there.

I pinched my arm and the pain brought me back to reality. I was back, I got out. _I'm alive._ I thought as I took a deep breath. I pushed my almost half empty plate away, suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. I saw the nervous glances of Percy and Jason but thankfully they said nothing.

After the cleaning harpies had swept all the crockery and cutlery off the tables the Apollo cabin got to their feet and started clapping and singing and lead the way to the bonfire site. Will among them smiling and laughing as he sang and clapped. The other campers followed automatically, some continued their conversations, others sang along. Jason got to his feet as Piper came over, he looked at me expectantly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Come'on, its a camp activity." He offered his hand and I scoffed. "I don't sing, Grace." Jason raised an eyebrow but Percy suddenly said, "Like you don't wear colourful tropical shirts?" My jaw clenched and I fought the urge to cover my face, I'd thrown the stupid shirt away the first chance I got. "Not by choice." Percy hauled me to my feet by my shoulders. "Yeah well neither is this, you coming whether you like it or not. And Jason!" Percy pointed at Jason while he pushed me along. "Be more pushy with this one."

Despite my protests Percy pushed me all the way to the bonfire, I seriously considered shadow traveling but I doubt I could get even ten feet without passing out again. As we got closer and I heard the singing I almost decided that fading into oblivion wouldn't be that bad anyway.

"It's honestly not that bad." Percy laughed as he patted me on the back quite hard. He stopped pushing me and walked the rest of the way, straight to Annabeth's side as she sang her lungs out. He was leaving me with a choice. I stood there for a good few minutes watching as the flame climbed higher and higher as more people joined in the singing.

Then I spied Will. He was still singing but for some reason he stood a little away from his cabin mates, he was watching the bonfire climb higher and higher as the singing got louder, a big grin plastered on his face. His blonde hair reflected whatever colour the flames were. It turned from dark green, to blue to purple as the noise got louder.

Before I knew it I was walking towards him. He glanced in my direction and if possible his grin grew wider. I tried to quell the fluttering that started in my stomach and it took a lot of self-control to not grin back. If my facial muscles were more used to smiling I wouldn't have been able to stop the goofy grin that tried to sneak onto my face.

"S'up." I said with as much nonchalant coolness I could muster as I reached him. I'd shoved my hands into my pockets. He nodded to the ever climbing purple flames. "The fire." He said. In spite of myself I laughed at the dumb joke. Just a short exhalation, the smile I'd been hiding earlier stretched the corners of my mouth. Will stopped singing and turned to me.

"You're going to the Canoe lake tomorrow right?" "How'd you know?" I narrowed my eyes. Will shrugged, "You'll get used to how quick news travels around camp." An unsettling fact. "Anyway, how'd you like to be my canoeing partner? We have an odd number in our cabin and we're planning a race. Winning team gets ten drachma." "I'm not that great at canoeing." "Neither am I." Will laughed and I had to look away. I was grateful for the heat of the fire, it hid the fact that my cheeks were flushing from something other than the heat.

"Sure, I'd love to lose a canoeing race with you." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I glanced at him nervously but Will just smiled at me before turning his gaze back to the purple flames. He said nothing but it felt like he was standing a little closer, though both of us hadn't moved.

Halfheartedly I started clapping and singing with the rest of the campers but my clapping was out of sync and my singing was barely audible to myself. I just mumbled along.

Eventually after what felt like forever the flames died down to a regular sized bonfire with orange flames. Everyone was taking a break. Marshmallows had been brought forth and I had three on a stick roasting them over the flames as Will talked animatedly about the upcoming canoe race.

"Well with your mad amateur rowing skills and my absolutely-useless-in-this-situation healing skills I think we stand a fair shot." "You have absolutely no confidence in us do you?" I asked as I took the marshmallows off the fire and blew off the flames. "None at all. But I don't mind." Will shrugged. I ate a marshmallow off the stick and offered the rest to Will who took it without hesitation.

I looked at the orange flames while Will ate. The fluttering in my stomach had stopped as we spoke but I still bit the inside of my cheek nervously. I had to admit that I did indeed like Will, in a more than just friendly kind of way. As I thought about it, it felt like a pressure was building up inside me.

"I'm a bit relieved we have more time for regular camp activities, there were a few events planned earlier in the summer but everyone was too tensed about the impending war to really enjoy it." Will waved the stick around as he spoke, only one marshmallow on it. "And the injuries! We've been busy for weeks in the infirmary, even before the war. People were getting hurt climbing the wall for 'training' some extreme capture the flag, and some idiots were roaming about in the woods alone. Do you know how many Myrmyrkies-"

"I like you." I said. Will stared at me. My eyes widened in surprise at my own words. It felt like an atom bomb went off inside my head, I was surprised my ears didn't start steaming. "Uh... I mean..." My brain seemed to short circuit as I stuttered and tried to think of an excuse for my momentary dementia. I heard Will say something but I didn't catch the words. I looked at him slightly panicked, his blue eyes stared back. Okay definitely panicked.

A small part of my brain, the sane part told me it wasn't a big deal. But the better part of my brain told me my life was over.

"I like you too Nico." Will said again and I looked at him shocked. With my words literally failing me I just nodded while involuntarily holding my breath. Will let out a musical laugh at my reaction and he scooted closer. His eyes never leaving mine and I couldn't look away.

"Maybe some sugar will help with the shock." He held the last remaining marshmallow up to my mouth. Obediently I bit half of it. It was a bit chewy since it had cooled down already. Will smirked and then ate the remaining half and threw the stick into the fire.

"I guess that was an indirect kiss." He smiled. I felt his warm hand over mine but I couldn't look away from his blue eyes. They seemed to smolder in the warm light of the bonfire. I finally remembered how to speak English and I managed a husky, "Yeah."

Will's eyes crinkled as he leaned forward. My eyes closed of their own accord as I felt his warm lips meet my own. It was just a short peck but it was enough to melt what was left of the rational part of my brain. I was surprised I remembered something as complicated as breathing.

"Yeah." I heard myself repeating. Will laughed as he looked down at me. His cheeks were flushed as well. I could feel the stares of what felt like a thousand eyes on us but all I saw was the bright blue ones in front of me. Suddenly my brain started making sense again. I'd told Will I liked him, he said he liked me too then he kissed me.

Will didn't move at all while all this was running through my head. He watched me patiently as I processed everything. "Yeah." I repeated more confidently as I nodded and Will smiled at what was probably a priceless expression. Before I could think too much about it I put my hands on either side of his head and brought his head down to mine once more and planted a kiss on his warm lips with my eyes shut tight. I felt his goofy smile underneath my own lips.

My cheeks were red and I felt like going back to the underworld instead of facing a camp full of staring halfbloods. I'd even volunteer to be turned into a flower again by Persephone.

I pulled away from Will's lips and sunk down into his chest so I didn't have to see the people staring. I could feel Will laughing. His chest vibrated as he embraced me.

For some reason I thought once again of Tartarus. The unspeakable horrors I saw, the poisonous air, the flaming Phlegethon, the utter loneliness and despair I felt. Once again I thought that maybe I was dreaming and I was still in Tartarus but the warmth around me was unmistakably safe. A soft warmth like the sunlight on a spring day. When I breathed, instead of poisonous air I breathed in his woody scent, like fire wood before you lit it mixed with hints of the clean smell of the infirmary.

 _I'm alive._ I thought as I held him tighter. I realized I'd started crying when I felt the moisture on his t-shirt against my face. Then it all sort of came crashing out. Not only the horrors of Tartarus but Bianca's death as well, my mother's death. Something about Will's presence around me opened all the old scars I'd been building up for the past four years. I remembered how Akhlys had been impressed with the misery I carried, how there was nothing else she could do to me.

Will said nothing. He offered no words of comfort, no "It will be okay" for which I was glad, he just sat with me in his arms, reminding me of the most important thing. He stroked my hair gently.

I couldn't even imagine the scene outside this small bubble I'd occupied. But the singing had started up once more, I could feel the heat increasing ever so slightly as the singing grew louder and louder.

Will's t-shirt was effectively soaked with my tears. Well this was embarrassing. First I told Will that I liked him and by some miracle he reciprocated it... then we kissed and now I was crying into his chest.

I sat up slowly wiping my eyes with my hands. When I looked around timidly I was grateful that nobody was staring at us, they were all singing, they either looked at each other or at the growing green flames. The fire was hot but surprisingly not uncomfortably hot. Part of me wondered if it was Will that made the heat tolerable.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I sat up. I couldn't meet his eyes. Mine were probably swollen and bloodshot. "Nico..." He started but I shook my head. "I'm fine, think I'm just tired. Actually," I extracted myself from him, I hadn't realized I'd climbed halfway into his lap. "I forgot to take those vitamins you gave me. I'm ...gonna go do that now." I said as I stood up and then I left without another word. I practically ran back to my cabin. I closed the door with a bang and then slumped against it. I felt cold. More cold than I had ever felt before.

I didn't even want to look up at the empty dark cabin. I kept my head in my arms. I could run again. I spent a good couple of years on my own, before I made a habit of staying in the underworld. But that wasn't an option. I wouldn't forgive myself if I left again. Not when all these people here openly showed me that they wanted me to stay. I wasn't alone anymore. I had friends... and Will. I touched my fingers to my lips. They too felt cold now, like something was missing.

Once again I fell asleep without realizing it, but unlike the last time I slept I couldn't prevent the nightmares. _**You will die here.**_ **The ground seemed to say. Monsters were everywhere, hunting me.** I used to have way more control over my dreams. Avoiding dreams and visiting others used to be a piece of cake but now my consciousness was swept up along with the current as easily as a leaf in a river.

 **The twin titans found me and stuffed me in a jar. I hit the sides with my sword and could just about make a scratch against it. I could feel the air getting staler with every breath. I would have been dead in minutes if I hadn't remembered Persephone's seeds in my pocket. I stuffed one into my mouth and lined the others up in front of me. I spat out the seed and immediately went into a dream-like state. My body turned numb and I slumped against the wall of the jar and slid down to the floor.**

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!** I woke up with a start against the door. In the dark it took me a moment to stop panicking. I wasn't back in the jar. I was in my cabin at camp halfblood. I felt an overwhelming urge to see the sunlight. I wrenched open the door and there he stood.

"Will." I said a little breathlessly. He stood in the bright light of the sunrise. He wore a beige pith hat that matched the open button down shirt he wore over his orange camp halfblood t-shirt and kaki board shorts.

"Hey there sunshine, ready for canoeing?" He said with a twinkle in his eye. The corner of my mouth turned up despite the slight annoyance at being called 'sunshine'. "Um, give me a minute." I said as I looked down at myself. I still wore what I had on yesterday. Will waited in the doorway while I shrugged on some fresh clothes, he was looking at a clip board. Probably his cabin's activity sheet for the day.

"It's pretty bright out here." I said as I shielded my eyes from the blinding sun when I stepped outside my dark cabin. Will grabbed the back of my t-shirt as I walked past him and pushed me gently against my closed door. "Want me to cover the sun for you?" He smiled down at me and I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Solace." I looked up to meet his smiling face. "You're gonna make me regret what I said last night." "Do you?" He replied, he leaned his face closer, his eyes challenging me.

We were like that for a few seconds before I sighed in defeat. I leaned my head against my door with a small thump. "You know I've got more issues than ADHD and dyslexia right?" "I can be whatever doctor you need me to be." he flashed another annoyingly bright smile, but then his expression turned serious.

"Nico... I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be." His eyes were earnest, it made a big lump start forming in the back of my throat. "Octavian wasn't the only halfblood I killed, Will... I'm not a good person." I said as I remembered Bryce Lawrence. The way I forced him into the underworld by turning him into a ghost. "Octavian wasn't your fault." "And what about the others?" I said softly. He seemed to be at a loss for words. His eyes never left mine though. Then he opened his mouth to speak and the words he said seemed to break something inside me.

"You're alive." With those words all the guilt I'd built up over the past four years poured forth. Bianca's death, my mother's death, the deaths I was involved in, accidentally selling out Percy, getting pulled into Tartarus, the lies I've told, allowing myself to be deceived, they all rushed through my head. I didn't cry again, but I let the guilt run dry.

"I'm alive." I smiled up at Will as I placed my hands on his shoulders and pulled him down to my height. For the second time I kissed Will Solace. Three days. Seventy-two hours. That's all it took for me to fall in love with the son of Apollo. I pulled away from him and took his hand instead, looking down so that I could hide my face with my hair. I knew the blush was already spreading up my neck. In his hand my own looked pale and thin. It was warm and real. I looked up at him again, ignoring the thumping in my chest, he was smiling softly down at me, I noticed a slight blush under his deep tan.

Will pulled me gently by my hand and I followed without struggle. I looked around the waking camp. Some campers were already up and about, some tended to the strawberry fields, some had started on the climbing wall, I spied Jason and Piper sitting on a blanket near the lake. Near the canoe lake the Apollo cabin was already doing warm ups. I fought the urge to let go of Will's hand as we got closer to them but I shoved it aside and held his hand tighter. He didn't say anything but squeezed back a little.

I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking down at his feet, a shy smile on his lips, his eyes flickering to our entwined hands. I felt giddy all of a sudden. The corners of my mouth pulled up of their own accord. I looked around the peaceful camp again. With this newfound warmth I knew I'd finally find solace right here.

 **AN:** **Yes I used the marshmallow thing again! Though not in the same way but it's way too cute! Also yes the title is after the Panic at the Disco song ;D**

 **Ciao**


End file.
